kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Black
Bio Kotaro Minami was born on the day of a solar eclipse alongside his stepbrother Nobuhiko. Revered by the Golgom as the heirs to their leader's throne, they were called the Century Kings "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon". Once the two were of ideal age, the Golgom captured them and infused them each with a Kingstone. However, Soichiro Akizuki, Nobuhiko's father and Kotaro's legal guardian, interrupted the final mind-altering stage of the surgery and Kotaro barely escaped with his life while Nobuhiko was in a state of hibernation. Before Soichiro was killed for his actions at the hands of five Spider Mutants, he revealed to Kotaro that his and Nobuhiko's biological parents were murdered by Golgom while he was a baby. Anguished at the death of his father figure and the monstrous power Golgom had infused him with, Kotaro took on the name of "Kamen Rider Black" to oppose them. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on PSP, replace A with Circle.) *A: Rider Punch *← or → + A:Kingstone Flash *(RG2) ↓ + A: Throwing Attack *A (Mid-jump): Dive Kick *L+A: Rider Punch + Rider Kick *R: Vital Charge (Rider ability) Quotes Stage 1: Black vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Black: I don’t care about your goal. I won’t let you do whatever you want! Black: Come! I’ll become your opponent! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Black: What are you planning?! Tell me! Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Black vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Black: You’ll defeat us? I don’t think that will happen easily… Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Black: I have the mission of beating Golgom. Black: Until I’ve accomplished that, I don’t intend to lose to anyone! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Black: Even a young life form like this one, this is similar to… Black: Unforgivable, Judah!! Stage 3: Black vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Black: I won’t let you do whatever you want! Black: The ones who’ll receive judgment are you! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Black: Who is Judah?! Black: No, why are you following his orders?! Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Black: Rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Black vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadow Moon: I see, you and I, we must fight again, as if it is our fate. Shadow Moon: Black Sun. Black: Fate!? I’ll never believe in something like that! Black: Please remember our friendship, Nobuhiko!! Shadow Moon: My name is Shadow Moon. I am Golgom’s Century King. Black: …….I will never believe that!! Black: With this hand, I will definitely set you free!! Black: Come, Nobuhiko!! After the battle Shadow Moon: It seems the winner is decided. Shadow Moon: I shall be waiting for you, Black Sun. Black: I know... I will return to our world. Black: And then I will help you!! Shadow Moon: Do not underestimate Judah’s powers. Shadow Moon: That man is no ordinary scientist. Black: Judah’s powers? What do you mean? Nobuhiko!! Stage 5: Black vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Black: You’ll erase us? Just, for what? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Black: For something like that, you lured us Riders, alongside Nobuhiko and the others?! Judah: Yes, he made a fine tool for this experiment. Judah: Only a little bit more, it was fun facing each other, right? Black: … Curse you, that’s unforgivable! Black: I’ll stop your experiment! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery Kingstone.png|KingStone Flash! Blackfinisher.png|Rider Punch! Rider Kick! doublerider.png|Double Rider! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders